NES
# *10 Yard Fight *1942 Time for a change *1943 Battle of Midway *2-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt *2-in-1 Super Spike VBall/World Cup Soccer *3-D Worldrunner *3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet *3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris/World Cup *720° *8 Eyes A *Abadox *A Boy and his Blob *Action in New York *Addams Family *Advanced Dungeon's and Dragon's: Dragonstrike *Advanced Dungeon's and Dragon's: Heroes of the Lance *Advanced Dungeon's and Dragon's: Hillsfar *Advanced Dungeon's and Dragon's: Pool of Radiance *Adventure Island 2 *Adventure Island 3 *Adventure Island Classic *Adventure of Lolo *Adventure of Lolo 2 *Adventure of Lolo 3 *Adventures in the Magic Kingdom *Air Fortress *Airwolf *Al Unser's Turbo Racing *Aladdin *Alfred Chicken *Alien 3 *All Pro Basketball *Alpha Mission *Amagon *American Gladiators *Anticipation *Arch Rivals *Archon *Arkanoid *Arkistas Ring *Asterix *Astyanax *Athena *Athletic World *Attack of The Killer Tomatoes B *Back to the Future *Back to the Future II and III *Bad Dudes *Bad Dudes Vs. Dragon Ninja *Bad News Baseball *Bad Street Brawler *Balloon Fight *Banana Prince *Bandai Golf: Challenge Pebble Beach *Bandit King's of Ancient China *Bard's Tale *Barker Bill's Trick Shooting *Base Wars - Cyber Stadium Series *Baseball *Baseball Simulator 1.000 *Baseball Stars *Baseball Stars II *Bases Loaded *Bases Loaded II: Second Season *Bases Loaded III *Bases Loaded IV *Batman *Batman Returns *Batman-Return of The Joker *Battle Chess *Battle of Olympus *Battle Tank *Battleship *Battletoads *Battletoads and Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team *Beetlejuice *Best of the Best: Championship Karate *Bigfoot *Bill and Ted's Excellent Video Game Adventure *Bill Elliot's NASCAR Challenge *Bionic Commando *Black Bass *Blades of Steel *Blaster Master *Blue Marlin *Blue Shadow *Bo Jackson Baseball *Bomberman *Bomberman II *Bonk's Adventure *Boulder Dash *Bram Stockers Dracula *Break Thru *Break Time: The National Pool Tour *Bubble Bobble *Bubble Bobble: Part 2 *Bucky O'Hare *Bugs Bunny Bithday Blowout *Bump N Jump *Burai Fighter *Burgertime C *Cabal *Caesars Palace *California Games *Captain America and the Avengers *Captain Planet *Captain Skyhawk *Casino Kid *Casino Kid 2 *Castelian *Castle of Dragon *Castlequest *Castlevania *Castlevania II – Simon's Quest *Castlevania III – Dracula's Curse *Caveman Games *Championship Bowling *Championship Pool *Chessmaster *Chip n' Dale - Rescue Rangers *Chip n' Dale - Rescue Rangers 2 *Chubby Cherub *Circus Caper *City Connection *Clash at Demonhead *Classic Concentration *Cliffhanger *Clu Clu Land *Cobra Command *Cobra Triangle *Code Name: Viper *Color a Dinosaur *Commando *Conan: The Mysteries of Time *Conflict *Conquest of The Crystal Palace *Contra *Contra Force *Cool World *Corvette ZR1 Challenge *Cowboy Kid *Crack Out *Crash n' the Boys: Street Challenge *Crystalis *Cybernoid: The Fighting Machine D *Dance Aerobics *Danny SulIivan's Indy Heat *Darkman *Darkwing Duck *Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum *Day Dreamin' Davey *Days of Thunder *Deadly Tower's *Defender II *Defender of the Crown *Defenders of Dynatron City *Deja Vu *Demon Sword *Desert Commander *Destination Earth Star *Destiny of an Emperor *Devil World *Dick Tracy *Die Hard *Dig Dug II *Digger T. Rock: The Legend Of The Lost City *Dirty Harry: The War Against Drugs *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong 3 *Donkey Kong Classic *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong Jr. Math *Double Dare *Double Dragon *Double Dragon II - The Revenge *Double Dragon III *Double Dribble *Dr. Chaos *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Dr. Mario *Dragon Fighter *Dragon Power *Dragon Spirit: The New Legend *Dragon Warrior *Dragon Warrior II *Dragon Warrior III *Dragon Warrior IV *Dragonball *Dragon's Lair *Dropzone *Duck Hunt *Duck Tales *Duck Tales 2 *Dungeon Magic *Dusty Diamonds All-Star Softball *Dynablaster *Dynowarz: The Destruction of Spondylus E *Elevator Action *Eliminator Boat Duel *Elite *Evert and Lendl Top Player's Tennis *Excitebike F *F-117A Stealth Fighter *F-15 Strike Eagle *Family Feud *Faria: A World of Mystery and Danger *Faxanadu *Felix the Cat *Ferrari Grand Prix Challenge *Festers Quest - The Addams Family *Final Fantasy *Fire 'N Ice *Fisher Price: Firehouse Rescue *Fisher Price: I Can Remember *Fisher Price: Perfect Fit *Fist of the North Star *Flight of the Intruder *Flying Dragon: The Secret Scroll *Flying Warrior's *Formula 1 Sensation *Formula 1: Built to Win *Four Player Tennis *Frankenstein: The Monster Returns *Freedom Force *Friday the 13th *Fun House G *G.I. Joe *G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor *Galaga *Galaxy 5000 *Gargoyle's Quest II *Gauntlet II *Gemfire *Genghis Khan *George Foreman's KO Boxing *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters 2 *Ghosts N' Goblins *Ghoul School *Goal! *Goal! Two *Godzilla *Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters *Gold Medal Challenge '92 *Golf *Golf Grand Slam *Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode *Gotcha! *Gradius *Great Waldo Search *Greg Norman's Golf Power *Gremlins 2: The New Batch *Guerilla War *Gumshoe *Gun Nac *Gunsmoke *Gyromite *Gyruss H *Hammerin' Harry *Harlem Globetrotters *Hatris *Heavy Barrel *Heavy Shreddin' *High Speed *Hogan's Alley *Hollywood Squares *Home Alone *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Hook *Hoop's *Hydlide *Hyper Soccer I *Ice Climber *Ice Hockey *Ikari Warriors *Ikari Warriors II: Victory Road *Ikari Warriors III: The Rescue *Image Fight *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Infiltrator *Iron Tak *Isolated Warrior *Ivan "Ironman" Stewart's Super Off Road J *Jack Nicklaus' Greatest 18 Holes of Major Championship Golf *Jackal *Jacky Chan's Action Kung Fu *James Bond Junior *Jaws *Jeopardy! - 25th Anniversary *Jeopardy! - Junior Edition *Jeopardy! *Jimmy Connors Tennis *Joe & Mac - Caveman Ninja *John Elways Quarterback *Jordan VS. Bird: One-On-One *Journey to Silius *Joust *Jurassic Park K *Kabuki Quantum Fighter *Karate Champ *Karate Kid *Karnov *Kick Master *Kick Off *Kickle Cubicle *Kid Icarus *Kid Klown in Night Mayor World *Kid Kool *Kid Niki *King's Knight *King's of the Beach *King's Quest V *Kirby's Adventure *Kiwi Kraze *KlashBall *Knight Rider *König der Löwen *Krusty's Fun House *Kung Fu *Kung Fu Heroes L *Laser Invasion *Last Action Hero *Last Ninja *Lee Trevino's Fighting Golf *Legend of Ghost Lion *Legend of Prince Valiant *Legendary Wings *Legends of the Diamond *Lemmings *L'Empereur *Les Chevaliers Du Zodiaque *Lethal Weapon *Life Force Salamander *Little League Baseball: Championship Series *Little Nemo: The Dream Master *Little Ninja Brothers *Little Samson *Lode Runner *LoopZ *Low G Man *Lunar Pool M *M.C. Kids *M.U.L.E. *M.U.S.C.L.E *Mach Rider *Mad Max *Magic Darts *Magic Johnson's Fast Break *Magician *Magmax *Major League Baseball *Maniac Mansion *Mappyland *Marble Madness *Mario & Yoshi *Mario Bros. *Mario is Missing *Mario's Time Machine *Marvel's X-Men *Mechanized Attack *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 6 *Mendel Palace *Metal Gear *Metal Mech *Metal Storm *Metroid *Michael Andrettis World Grand Prix *Mickey Mousecapades *Mickey's Adventures in Numberland *Mickey's Safari in Letterland *Might and Magic: Secret of the Inner Sanctum *Mighty Bomb Jack *Mighty Final Fight *Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! *Millipede *Milon's Secret Castle *Miracle Piano *Mission:Impossible *Monopoly *Monster Party *Monster Truck Rally *Monsters in my Pocket *Motor City Patrol *Mr. Gimmick *Ms. Pac-Man *Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival *Mystery Quest N *NARC *NES Open Tournament Golf *NES Play Action Football *New Ghostbusters 2 *NFL Football *Nigel Mansell's World Championship *Nightmare on Elm Street, A *Nightshade *Ninja Crusaders *Ninja Gaiden *Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos *Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom *Ninja Kid *Nintendo World Cup *Noah's Ark *Nobunagas Ambition *Nobunagas Ambition II *North & South O *Operation Wolf *Orb-3D *Othello *Over Horizon *Overlord P *P.O.W.: Prisoners of War *Pac-Man *Palamedes *Panic Restaurant *Paperboy *Paperboy 2 *Parodius *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Phantom Fighter *Pictionary *Pinball *Pinball Quest *Pinbot *Pipe Dream *Pirates! *Platoon *Popeye *Power Blade *Power Blade 2 *Power Punch II *Predator *Prince of Persia *Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom *Pro Sport Hockey *Pro Wrestling *Probotector *Probotector II: Return of the Evil Forces *Punch Out!! *Puss N Boot's: Peros Great Adventure *Puzznic Q *Q*Bert *Qix R *R.C. Pro-Am *R.C. Pro-Am 2 *Race America *Racket Attack *Rackets and Rivals *Rad Racer *Rad Racer II *Raid on Bungeling Bay *Rainbow Islands *Rainbow Islands 2: Parasol Stars *Rally Bike *Rambo *Rampage *Rampart *Remote Control *Renegade *Rescue: The Embassy Mission *Ring King *River City Ransom *Road Fighter *RoadBlaster *Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves *Robocop *Robocop 2 *Robocop 3 *RoboWarrior *Rock n' Ball *Rocket Ranger *Rockin' Kats *Rodland *Roger Clemens MVP Baseball *Rollerball *Rollerblade Racer *Rollergames *Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Romance of the Three Kingdoms II *Roundball: 2 on 2 Challenge *Rush 'n Attack *Rygar S *S.C.A.T.: Special Cybernetic Aattack Tea *Die Schöne und das Biest *Section Z *Seicross *Sesame Street: 123 *Sesame Street: ABC *Sesame Street: ABC/123 *Sesame Street: Big Bird's Hide and Speak *Sesame Street: Countdown *Shadow of the Ninja *Shadow Warriors *Shadow Warriors II *Shadowgate *Shatterhand *Shingen the Ruler *Shooting Range *Short Order/Eggsplode *Side Pocket *Silent Service *Silkworm *Silver Surfer *Skate or Die *Skate or Die 2 *Ski or Die *Sky Kid *Sky Shark *Slalom *Smash T.V. *Snake Rattle n' Roll *Snake's Revenge - Metal Gear II *Snoopy's Silly Sport's Spectacular *Snow Brothers *Soccer *Solar Jetman: Hunt for the golden Warship *Solomon's Key *Solomon's Key 2 *Solstice *Space Shuttle Project *Spelunker *Spider Man - Return of the Sinister Six *Spot *Spy Hunter *Spy Vs. Spy *Sqoon *Stack Up *Stadium Events *Stanley and the Search for Dr. Livingston *Star Force *Star Soldier *Star Trek - 25nd Anniversary *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Tropics *Star Tropics II - Zoda's Revenge *Star Voyager *Star Wars *Starship Hector *Stealth ATF *Stinger *Street Cop *Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight *Street Gangs *Strider *Super C *Super Cars *Super Dodge Ball *Super Glove Ball *Super Jeopardy *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Pitfall *Super Spike V'Ball *Super Spy Hunter *Super Team Games *Super Turrican *Superman *Swamp Thing *Sword Master *Swords and Serpents T *Taboo: The Sixth Sense *Tag Team Wrestling *Tale Spin *Target: Renegade *Tecmo Baseball *Tecmo Bowl *Tecmo NBA Basketball *Tecmo Super Bowl *Tecmo World Cup Soccer *Tecmo World Wrestling *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles - Tournament Fighters *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles II - The Arcade Game *Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles III - The Manhatten Project *Tennis *Terminator 2: Judgment Day *Terra Cresta *Tetris *Tetris 2 *The Legend of Zelda *The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt *The Adventures of Bayou Billy *The Adventures of Dino Riki *The Adventures of Gilligan's Island *The Adventures of Rad Gravity *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *The Adventures of Tom Sawyer *The Blues Brothers *The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle *The Empire Strikes Back *The Flintstones - Rescue of Dino and Hoppy *The Flintstones - The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak *The Goonies II *The Guardian Legend *The Hunt for Red October *The Immortal *The Incredible Crash Dummies *The Jetsons: Cogswell's Caper *The Jungle Book *The Krion Conquest *The Last Starfighter *The Legacy of the Wizard *The Legend of Kage *The Little Mermaid *The Lone Ranger *The Mafat Conspiracy: Golgo 13 II *The Magic of Scheherazade *The Mutant Virus *The New Zealand Story *The Punisher *The Ren & Stimpy Show - Buckeroo$! *The Rocketeer *The Simpsons - Bart vs the World *The Simpsons - Bart vs. the Spacemutants *The Simpsons - Bartman meets Radioactiveman *The Terminator *The Three Stooges *The Trolls in Crazyland *The Untouchables *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *Thunder and Lightning *Thunderbirds *Thundercade *Tiger-Heli *Time Lord *Times of Lore *Toho *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures 2 – Trouble in Wackyland *Tiny Toon Cartoon Workshop *To the Earth *Toki *Tom & Jerry *Tombs and Treasure *Top Gun *Top Gun: The Second Mission *Total Recall *Totally Rad *Touchdown Fever *Town and Country II: Thrilla's Surfari *Town and Country Surf Designs *Toxic Crusaders *Track n' Field II *Track n' Field in Barcelona *Treasure Master *Trog *Trojan *Turbo Racing *Twin Cobra *Twin Eagle U *Ufouria: The Saga *Ultima: Exodus *Ultima: Quest of the Avatar *Ultima: Warriors of Destiny *Ultimate Air Combat *Ultimate Basketball *Uncharted Waters *Uninvited *Urban Champion V *Vegas Dream *Vice: Project Doom *Videomation *Volleyball W *Wacky Races *Wall Street Kid *Wario's Woods *Wayne Gretzky Hockey *Wayne's World *WCW - World Championship Wrestling *Werewolf: The Last Warrior *Wheel of Fortune *Wheel of Fortune: Family Edition *Wheel of Fortune: Featuring Vanna White *Wheel of Fortune: Jr. *Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? *Where's Waldo? *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Whomp 'Em *Widget *Wild Gunman *Willow *Win Lose or Draw *Winter Games *Wizardry II: Kight of Diamonds *Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad *Wizards and Warriors *Wizards and Warriors II - Iron Sword *Wizards and Warriors III *Wolverine *World Champ *World Class Track Meet *World Games *Wrath of the Black Manta *Wrecking Crew *Wurm: Journey to the Center of the Earth *WWF King of the Ring *WWF Wrestlemania *WWF Wrestlemania - Steel Cage Challenge *WWF Wrestlemania Challenge X *Xenophobe *Xevious *Xexyz Y *Yo! Noid *Yoshi *Yoshi's Cookie Z *Zanac *Zelda II – The Adventure of Link *Zen - Intergalactic Ninja *Zombie Nation